All's Fair in Love and War
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: Love at first sight. That is what the Hyuuga sisters believe when they first see Naruto. Hanabi's love for Naruto came much later than Hinata's of course, but what will Hinata do when Hanabi takes the initiative? M for future lemon. End pairing undecided! OOC Characters!
1. Love at First Sight

**A/N Hello fellow FF Member and Visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with a new fic called All's Fair in Love and War. This the fic you all chose and voted for! It came first with 10 votes! 'The Blind Search came in second with 5 votes! I will begin 'The Blind Search when I'm done with this fic or 'A Fall to Remember', which ever comes first.**

**For those of you who are wondering where 'Love Me' is, it's been removed and because of that, I could not post anything for a few days. Those of you who want 'Save Me' will have to PM me. Be warned, there is a reason for it's unfortunate removal. Not reposting or editing it for the sake of just keeping it on FF. If you want to read it, ask me.**

**As for the rating, I could not decide between T or M, I went with M due to strong language, but if I could go with T then please tell me! Italics means thoughts!**

* * *

"Just you wait! I'll become Hokage someday and you will all respect me!" A blonde spikey haired 12 year old boy proclaimed to the crowd that was surrounding him.

One of the men in the crowd laughed. "Yeah right kid! We'll never let you become Hokage. You are nothing but a demon!"

9 year old Hanabi stared at this altercation with interest. _Why must everyone torture him so? I mean, I don't personally like him or anything, but, hasn't he gone through enough?_

Naruto growled. "You may laugh now, but soon, I will protect this village!"

Hanabi smiled. _Those words, so confident, they make me believe in him._ Hanabi was about to speak up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Shouldn't we help him?"

Hiashi shook his head. "I taught you better than that. Like I said if you wish to become the head of the Clan, then you must do as I say. That boy is only a demon."

Hanabi hung her head. _But, I don't see a demon…_ "What makes you say he's a demon?"

Hiashi looked at his daughter. "Are you questioning me?"

Hanabi noticed that Naruto, who ran away and now is hiding in the bushes, was now paying attention to the conversation between her and her father and even caught eyes with him and her heart skipped a beat. _Wh-What?_ "I…" Hanabi gathered her confidence. Now was the time to do the right thing… "Yes. I don't think having an entire village picking on a boy is the right thing to do!"

Hiashi growled as he slapped his daughter. "No! Bad girl! You don't speak out against me!"

When Naruto saw this he burst out the bushes. "Why are hitting your own daughter!?"

Hiashi growled. "I'm not hitting her, I'm disciplining her."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, you 'disciplined' her to teach her to be mean to another human being!"

Hiashi laughed. "You consider yourself a human being!? You are nothing more than the feces that lay in the dirt! I will gladly do this world a favor and kill you right now!"

Hanabi gasped at her father as he approached Naruto with a deadly amount of chakra. Hanabi had enough. She always tried to be the perfect daughter for her father, she always tried to make him proud, even if that included doing things she didn't want to do, ostracizing her own sister being an example. There comes at a point in time when one must realize something and must make a choice, and this was Hanabi's choice and this time, she decided to do the right thing, even if it meant being sealed. "I will not let you harm another person!" Hanabi got in front of her father and glared at him in the eyes.

Hiashi growled as he glared at his daughter. "Hanabi! As your father and Head of the Clan, I order you to step down!"

Hanabi stood defiant. "No! I will not let you kill!"

Hiashi shook his head. "I was proud of you Hanabi, always was, you were perfect, at least I thought you were. After trying so hard to finally convince the Elders to make you into the Clan Head, you spit on that favor by doing this! After they hear of this you will get sealed, and you know what? I will not care, because you are not perfect. If you aren't perfect, then to me, you might as well be in the dirt with that demon. It appears I have wasted my time with you. You are nothing and worthless, from now on, you are no longer my daughter, to me, you will be nothing more than the dirt I step on every day."

Each word felt like a stab to her heart. "Y-You can't mean that."

Hiashi frowned. "I meant every word, because you are not perfect, I don't love you anymore, in fact I hate you. I hate you more than anything in the world. Maybe I will try again with your pathetic excuse of a sister."

Hanabi looked in her father's eye with her bloodline activated and knew that he was telling the truth. Hanabi released her Byakugan and tears began to fall. "A-All be-because I tr-tried to do th-the right thing?"

Hiashi released an intense amount of Killing Intent. "Why are you crying!? First you defy my orders and now you are showing your emotions!? Pathetic!"

Naruto had enough as he got in front of Hanabi. "Why are you treating her like this!?"

Hanabi looked surprised. "Wh-What's your name?"

Naruto smiled as he looked at Hanabi. "Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage at your service!"

Hanabi smiled as well. "Hanabi Hyuuga, I really don't have a goal…"

Hiashi smirked. This was his chance to kill the demon. "Because she seems to align with pieces of trash like you!"

Naruto growled as released some KI of his own. "She is your daughter! How can you possibly treat her like that!? She was just trying to do the right thing!"

Hiashi had enough of this foolishness. Not only did his first daughter failed and disappointed him, his second daughter is doing the same. The Head of the Clan did say that one slip up from Hanabi and she was getting sealed. At this point, Neji would be a more promising Clan Head. Hiashi stared deep into Naruto's eyes and remembered why he hated the boy. His wife gave him a set of beautiful fraternal twins shortly before the attacks. Unfortunately, his son died, because a stray attack from the Kyuubi hit the Hyuuga house hold. While there were many injured, there was only one death.

Naruto noticed the pure rage on the Clan Head's face right now. "Why are you so mad!? What did I do to make you hate me!? What did I do to make everyone hate me!?"

Hiashi ground his teeth. "You… You killed so many people."

Hanabi shook her head, still trying cope with the speech her father just gave her. _He… killed?_

Naruto was just as confused. "I've never killed a single person in my life!"

Hiashi began laughing insanely. "You've never killed!? Stop lying! 12 years ago, you attacked the village, and killed countless people. You are the Kyuubi that killed my son!"

Hanabi felt her brain go into overload, the only coherent thought being; _I… had… brother… killed… Kyuubi… Naruto._ Hanabi felt her body get hot as her breathing rate increased.

Naruto shook his head. "Lies! I would never harm a person…" But for the first time Naruto doubted himself. He was supposedly born the same day that Kyuubi attacked the village but he had no parents and almost everybody hated him, with the exception of a few kids and even fewer adults. "But, what if I don't remember…"

Hiashi smirked. "So, you finally admitted to attacking the village. The punishment for mass slaughter in this village is death! I shall deliver that sentence for you!" Hiashi activated his bloodline as he was about to attack Naruto with a chakra filled hand.

Hanabi's eyes widened as she saw what her father was about to do. "Naruto! No!" Naruto suddenly turned around to face Hanabi as Hiashi began thrusting forward. Hanabi began panicking as she began hyperventilating, which caused Naruto to kneel at her level just in time for Hiashi to miss and release a huge amount of chakra in midair and because Hiashi did not meet the resistance he was expecting, he tripped and fell as Naruto threw a few of his patented screaming sticky stink flash and chakra smoke bombs, some of which were timed to go off consecutively so that when the effects of one ended, another went off as well.

Naruto may not have been the brightest academically or fighting, he does have a knack for traps and tactical weapons when in a pinch. He discovered that certain bombs were only effective against certain Shinobi, so why couldn't he just cover the whole shebang with one bomb? He had requested such a weapon at the local weapon shop where he met Tenten. Tenten did not see the use in picking on a kid and even was disgusted by it and even liked how the kid thought. So she promised to come up with such a weapon and at long last, she finished 3 full sets of prototypes. She wanted Naruto to secretly test them out. That was a week ago, and now Naruto had the chance to use it.

To say it worked was an understatement. All of Hiashi's senses were overloaded and all he knew he had let his guard down and he did not know where he got such weapons.

* * *

Hinata couldn't move or breathe. She had no idea what just happened. She wanted to help her little sister, but two things stopped her, one she knew that Hanabi hated her and two, Naruto was there. Hinata hated that she was so impassive she wanted to stand for Naruto, but something was stopping her. Hinata snapped out of it to follow Naruto. She wanted to know what Naruto was going to do.

* * *

Hanabi felt her heart racing, her mind was a mess her chest hurt and her vision was blurring. Hanabi tried to focus her vision to see who was carrying her and saw it was Naruto. Her heart would have skipped a beat if she wasn't hyperventilating and she was sure she was having a panic or anxiety attack as well or perhaps all three. Hanabi clutched onto the nearest thing she can. She was really scared. This has never happened to her. She really thought she was going to die unable to get out her last words.

Naruto searched for a minute before finding and landing a nearby clearing next to a tree and laid Hanabi down carefully so that her back was supported by the tree as he pried Hanabi's (who was really strong apparently) hands off of him.

Hanabi desperately tried to hold on to the comfort she desperately needed. Even if it was someone she just met, she wanted to at least have someone to be with her when her life ended. At least that way, she knew someone cared but now she was alone. She tried to listen for Naruto but couldn't hear anything as her eardrums pounded and her. While she didn't process these thoughts coherently, these feelings were there and that only seemed to make her condition worse as her breathing got worse and tears began falling from her face. She was really scared.

Naruto quickly searched through his pack to find a paper bag and nodded. Naruto then noticed that Hanabi fell over as he saw that she was crying clutching her chest. He quickly supported her back with his body and put the bag in her hand and held it there. "Hanabi, I want you to breathe into the bag 6-12 times before trying to control your breath."

Hanabi was surprised by the sudden support and had no idea who it was until she barely heard over hearing. While she did not completely understand what Naruto said, but she was glad that he did not abandon her. She nodded as she brought the bag to her face and nose breathed into a couple times before taking normal breaths.

Naruto nodded as he exaggerated slow breathing. "That's it take it easy, slow deep breaths in through the nose out through the mouth." Naruto sucked in air through the nose and released through the mouth. "You could do it Hanabi-Chan." Naruto took a deep breath again.

Hanabi was still severely hyperventilating, breathing into the bag every few breaths but she found Naruto's voice, the rise and fall of his chest and stomach against her head back, respectively, and the sound of his heartbeat was all soothing and comforting and soon she was able to focus her eyes, the pounding of her ears stopped, her mind stopped racing, her breath returned to normal, along with her heartbeat.

Naruto put his arms around Hanabi and smiled as Hanabi finally calmed down and then looked up at Naruto and once again her heart beat skipped and she got a weird feeling in her stomach. Then she noticed how close she was, which only served to make her heart beat fast, not in the same way as when she was hyperventilating. At the same time she felt comfortable in Naruto's arms and lap and she felt her cheeks blush. _What is wrong with me? Why am I reacting this way?_ Hanabi smiled. That was when Naruto's smile faltered.

Hanabi frowned. "Ruto-Kun what's wrong?"

Naruto was confused. "Ruto-Kun?"

Hanabi mentally slapped herself. While she was good at masking her feelings with her face and voice and she can even control stuttering, but it's the words she says that betray her. "Uhhh, it's just a nickname. What? You don't like it?"

Naruto smiled at that. "No I do, like, but if you get to call me Ruto-Kun, then I get to call you Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi's cheeks flared at her nickname. "Sounds great." She did not know why but she wanted Naruto to hold her tighter. _If I had not gone through emotion control training, I probably would have been just like Hinata… who is obsessed with this boy… Oh Kami! Am I in love with him!?_ One look into his deep and bright blue eye told her yes. "You still didn't answer my question.

Naruto sighed. "Your father was right."

Hanabi was confused. Then she remembered the whole reason why she was hyperventilating. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto could not help it but feel tears in his eye. "I am a monster. I have no parents and I was born the day of the attack. What if the Fourth Hokage wasn't successful in killing the demon? Instead, he transformed into a baby. Oh Kami, what if I did kill hundreds of innocent people. Didn't your father say that Hinata was born with a twin brother? What the- I killed a baby! What? No! That's not possible!" Naruto felt tears stream his face. _SLAP!_ Naruto looked stunned at Hanabi. _Did she just slap me?_

A crying Hanabi all of a sudden clung onto Naruto. "Shut up! You didn't kill anyone and you are not a demon and never were! Stop talking yourself down! Just stop, please stop! Don't believe my father. I've tried so hard to impress him and now he hates me! Oh Kami my father hates me!"

Naruto held the crying Hanabi tightly. "Shh, shh it's ok. I'm sorry about talking myself down, and as for your father, he is a jerk for not seeing you for who you really are, a kind, smart and beautiful girl."

Hanabi sniffled. "I'm a terrible person!"

Naruto. "What are you talking about? You stood up for what was right."

Hanabi shook her head. "I told my sister that she was worthless, beneath the dirt beneath the dirt under my shoe, and that I hated her. I did that to gain recognition from my father. I then realize that he was only proud because I was following after him. After hearing about a son that was killed shortly after birth, I think he was trying to use me and mold me into the son he lost, the son that never got to live. He is right, I am worthless"

Naruto rubbed Hanabi's back. "Nabi-Chan, you are not worthless!"

Hanabi sighed. "Yeah right."

Naruto. "You made me smile. That means you are worth something to me and you can be worth something to other people by being their friend."

Hanabi smiled. "Thanks you."

Naruto smiled. "No problem. Hey listen if you can't handle being at home, living with your father, you can come live with me.

Hanabi's eye widened as her face suddenly turned. "Wh-What?"

Naruto smiled. "You heard me, well after packing your stuff up. Only if you want to, or if everything at home just gets too much for you, you can just crash at my place. I'm offering this so you won't have to be with your father."

Hanabi nodded. _He wants me to live with him? Oh Kami!_ "Alright, I'll think about it… Thank you for the offer. I guess I'll go home for now…"

Naruto nodded as he got face level to Hanabi. "If you have any problems, you can talk to me, I'll help you get through whatever is troubling you."

Hanabi smiled. "Thank you Ruto-Kun."

Naruto smile as well as he hugged Hanabi. "No problem Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi's face once again turned red. _He's holding me again!_ Hanabi felt warm and truly safe in Naruto's arms. _I want this to last forever!_

Naruto tried to separate, but Hanabi wouldn't let go, in fact she held tighter. _Why is she holding on to me so tightly?_

Hanabi felt Naruto trying to move away, but she held him in place. _I think I'm starting to like you a lot Naruto, just like my sister. She's had so much time to confess it's not even funny. I'm so sorry Nee-Chan, but I have the initiative you lack._ "Hey Ruto-Kun."

Naruto sighed as he tried to separate and this time Hanabi did let go. "Yeah Nabi-Chan?"

Hanabi smiled. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Naruto's face turned red. "I-I guess… Wh-What are you tr-trying t-to get at?"

Hanabi's face drew closer to Naruto's till she could feel his breath on her lips.

* * *

Hinata sighed in relief. _Whew! Naruto-Kun stopped Imouto-Chan's hyperventilation. Now he is crying?_ Hinata hated seeing him like that, but Hanabi hugged him to make him feel better, then she was crying as well. _What is going on?_ Everything was going by fast and the next thing she knew, Hanabi was bringing her face up to his. _Her face is getting too close, way too close. Don't tell me… Nooo! I have to stop her!_ Hinata rushed in to stop her sister.

* * *

Naruto felt his heart beat so fast. _Is she… Do I want Hanabi as my girlfriend?_ Naruto stared deeply into Hanabi's eyes as they were getting closer. _Yes, I do want her…_

It took one look for Hanabi to know that he wanted her as well and it was not just because she was about kiss him. 'About to' is the key phrase because right before their lips touched, Hanabi felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and yank her away. Hanabi did not even need to see the person who did that to know who it was. _Dammit! I should have known she was watching!_ "What the hell Nee-Chan!?"

Naruto was startled by the sudden appearance of Hinata. "Hi-Hinata-Chan what are you doing here?"

Hinata dangerously narrowed her eyes. "What were you two thinking!? Naruto! You should know better than to take advantage of a young girl! Hanabi! You know you shouldn't be doing stuff like that!"

Naruto groaned. "She's only three years younger than me! That's a reasonable age difference!

Hanabi smirked. "Yeah! This is our business, not yours so butt off!"

Hinata shook her head. "I will not allow this! I know it may not seem like it but I'm trying to prevent you from doing something stupid."

Hanabi laughed. "Like what, stealing Ruto-Kun from you!?"

Naruto's eye widened. "So you both-"

Hinata's face turned red. "I have no idea what you are talking about! You two aren't in love, it's just hormones! And what do you mean by Ruto-Kun!?"

Hanabi smirked. She had her sister on edge… and just one more push wouldn't hurt. "Oh yeah? Well Ruto-Kun offered to let me move in with him!"

Hinata immediately seethed at Naruto. "He what!?"

Naruto backed off with his hands in front of himself. "I-I uuhhm only offered th-that because uuuhhhh…" _Come on brain help me out here! Well let's try saying-_

Hinata only increased the intensity of her stare. "Well!?"

_Duuuuhhhhh! Of course…_

Hinata looked like she was about to strangle Naruto. "You have a count of three to answer me. One…"

Naruto suddenly stumbled over his words.

Hinata stepped closer. "I couldn't hear you! Two!"

Naruto. "We-Well I offered be-because I th-thought yo-your little sister m-might be lo-lonely." Before Naruto even finished that sentence he knew he done fucked up. _Thanks for everything brain! Your welcome!_

Hinata's eyes dangerously narrowed. "Now you have three seconds to rephrase that!"

Naruto backed away rather scared like. "We-Well, do-don't you think y-you a-are just being a bit jealous?" _You know what brain, fuck you! You're the retard that says the worst shit out loud. Why the hell am I cussing myself out? Is Hinata trying to poke me!?_

Hinata. "Jealous!? I'll show you jealous!" With that Hinata went out to give Naruto a good Jyuuken strike to the chest when her sister came out of nowhere and did a few Jyuuken strikes to her arm before Naruto barely dodged.

Hanabi glared at her sister. "Naruto is right, aren't acting a bit jealous and quite frankly controlling?"

Hinata growled. "I'm not jealous! I'm just angry! Angry that you managed to get into the arms of my love before I did!"

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. "That is what jealousy is! Quite frankly you had a long time and many chances at trying to be with him! It's your fault for not taking the initiative!"

Hinata laughed. "Well now he knows and now that he does know, I'm pretty sure he wants to be with me, not someone who considers passing time as tea parties!"

Hanabi shook her head. "Come one! I saw it in his eyes. Ruto-Kun wants to be with me and not some bitch who faints at the very sight of him!"

Naruto could only stare dumbly at what was going. Two sisters were fighting to see who would go out with him and he had the feeling it was about to get nasty and if he didn't get out of there soon, he would be in the middle of that nastiness. He has seen girl fights go down and they were not pretty and he was pretty sure a fight between sisters was way worse. So with that he slowly backed away, hoping to escape. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas.

Hinata growled. "What did you just call me!?

Hanabi smirked. "Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!"

Hinata tackled Hanabi grabbing her hair. "Oh I'll kill you!"

Hanabi clawed at her sister's face. "Yeah right! You couldn't even hit the Brightside of a brick wall, and if by the off you chance you did, you will break your arm and bitch about it!"

Hinata tried to strike Hanabi with a Jyuuken and realized her arm was still recovering. "Dammit!"

Hanabi dodged it and had an idea. "Why are we fighting about this? We can just have Ruto-Kun decide who he wants!"

Hinata smiled. "Yeah… that does sound like a good idea."

Naruto was so close to escaping and all of a sudden both sisters were staring at him. "Well, Naruto-Kun, who are you going to choose? I hope you are smart and choose someone your own age!"

Hanabi got closer to Naruto. "Ruto-Kun, remember how close we were before that vixen interrupted us?"

Naruto was now under the paralyzing gaze of the Hyuuga sisters. "Uhhhmmm…" _Come on brain! Please don't fail me now!_

* * *

**A/N I know this was a bit Hanabi/Naruto centric but that was the intention for this first chapter. As for Hinata's complete 180 in her personality, well when you see your true love about to kiss someone else, what would you do? Alright everybody what did you all think? Am I good at comedy? Who do you think Naruto will choose? (Not a vote, just to clarify) How did I do on this?**

**Remember to R&amp;R and as always, this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	2. Idea

**A/N Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 2 to 'All's Fair in Love and War'! Italics mean thoughts and let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Naruto really had no idea what to do. How did he go from rescuing a girl three years younger to the aforementioned girl and her older sister, who was about his age, forcing him to decide between the two. _Damn… this is going to be bad if I don't answer. I need time to think and I don't really know them that well._

Hanabi moved in closer. "Well?"

Hinata moved closer as well. "What's your decision?"

Naruto shook his head. "I-I uuuhhh." _More time, don't know them well. There has to be a solution to fix both things… I got it!_ "Uuuuhhh, how about I go on a date with the both of you, separately of course, and from there I can make a decision."

Hinata smiled. _Oh no. That is a terrible idea… but I have to get Naruto to like me._ "Ok I like that idea."

Hanabi on the other hand was not one to lay low and bite the bullet, though she did like the idea of a guaranteed date with him, but not the fact that she had to share for a day. Then there was the potential of not even being chosen. "You've got to be kidding me! Not only is that the dumbest thing you can do, everyone will be thinking that you will be nailing both of us!"

Hinata's face instantly turned into a tomato. "I-Imouto-Chan!"

Naruto laughed. "If anyone asks, we are just friends having a nice lunch."

Hanabi crossed her arms. "You have the worst ideas ever…"

Naruto smirked. "Well, if you don't want to go so much, I guess I'll have to date your sister first, then I'll date you, how does that sound?"

Hanabi was stunned. "WHAT!?" _He's picking her over me? No, he likes her better. Of course though, he has known or at least known of her existence longer than mine…_ That thought still did not bring comfort to Hanabi. "Wh-Why?"

Naruto frowned. "Because, Nabi-Chan, you don't like the idea so I'll give you time to prepare yourself and think it over while Hinata-Chan over here has agreed to it."

Hanabi sighed in relief. _That's right, he gave me a nickname and not her… I still may have my chance._ "Fine… I'll go after you're done with the terrible date you are about to go on."

Naruto smiled. "Hinata-Chan, how does tonight at 8:00 sound?"

Hinata happily nodded. "Y-Yeah, that sounds good." _Kami! That's late, and a bit sudden being today… Why not tomorrow or something?_

Naruto smiled. "Alright, I was thinking that we should go to IIchiraku's Ramen." _Not a place to date, but I am noticing something though. I really hope she doesn't say yes._

Hanabi face palmed when the words came out of Naruto's mouth. _Baka! Why at a Ramen stand? At least the local Barbecue or something!_

Hinata shuffled her feet and looked down. _I was kind of hoping to go to a real restaurant, but if this is what he wants…_ "S-Sure, I'll be there!"

Hanabi almost missed the slight frown that appeared on Naruto's face… almost. _Was he testing her?_ "Go where you two want I'll just go… Dang it!"

Naruto looked up. "What is it Nabi-Chan?"

Hanabi sighed as she hung her head. "I have no place to go! My father will be there and he… he will probably seal me."

Naruto nodded. "It's alright, you can live with me if you want, though I highly doubt that Hiashi will take too kindly to having an heiress missing.."

Hinata shook her head. _And I'll have to take his wrath. I always do… But I don't want to impede upon Naruto's apartment, it's small as it is…_ Hinata struggled over in her mind until she felt that it would be better to ask for help "Wh-What about me?"

Naruto thought about it. _Huh… there isn't that much room in my apartment, though I can probably fit two guests in there somewhere…_ "Yeah, I guess you can stay for tonight as well. Though both of you will have to face your father."

Hinata shrunk in on herself and simply nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

Hanabi simply shook her head. "No! Are you crazy!? You saw what happened!"

Naruto smiled and put his hand on Hanabi's head. "Don't worry, I'll be there as well. I will make sure that he will not land a hand on either of you when his intention is to harm."

Hanabi glared at Naruto. "And how do you expect to protect me from a Clan Head, who happens to be my father?"

Naruto thought on that and frowned. "I do not know… but if it really has to come down to it, run. I'll distract him. I do not wish to see harm befall on either of you."

Both sisters smiled at that. Hinata nodded. "Ummm, what about to wear?"

Naruto then handed both of the girls his money. "Go shopping for your dates. Nabi-Chan, remember we have not got a location our date yet, so choose your dress wisely."

Hinata nodded. "O-Ok."

Hanabi shook her head. "What about you? What are you going to wear?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. I already have a few outfits."

Hanabi glared at Naruto. "Baka! I'm not talking about that eye wrenching orange jacket!"

Naruto shrugged at that.

Hanabi was about to say something, but instead closed her mouth. _I don't care how he dresses on my sister's date, but he'd better dress nicely for mine!_

Naruto smiled. "Alright have fun you two!" With that Naruto jumped away from the two, finally glad to be out of the situation. _Geez, I was so close to being target practice… Good job brain! Your welcome!_

Hanabi smiled and nodded before realizing what Naruto just did. "Nee-Chan?"

Hinata looked at her sister. "Yeah?"

Hanabi hung her head. "Ruto-Kun bailed on shopping with us didn't he?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Hiashi growled as he stood before the three elders of Konoha.

Koharu shook her head. "Not only did you reveal a class-S secret right in front of your own daughter, you tried to kill one named Uzumaki Naruto, fully well knowing that the Kyuubi will likely be released in the event of his death."

Hiashi curled his hands into a fist. "The little demon attacked me!"

Homura frowned. "This does not explain why you revealed a forbidden secret!"

Hiashi scrunched up his face. "My daughter was trying to be friends with such a demon and so I had to explain why she should not be friends with him."

Koharu sadly hung her head. "We want what is best for dear Naruto and certainly attacking him such a manner usually warrants the death penalty."

Hiashi gulped. _They won't actually…_

Homura continued. "Unfortunately you are a Clan Head so we cannot exactly kill you…yet."

Danzo cleared his throat. "If I may interject. Maybe we could think of this as survival training. With him being so isolated and having a lack of friendship, it will be easy for me to mold him into a perfect Shinobi, and if he can learn to control the Kyuubi, he will be the perfect weapon. So with that, maybe Hiashi's attack on Naruto may be a blessing in disguise, though I would be ashamed for not only being downed by a 12 year old, you have 'The all seeing eye'. You should have been able to counter him easily, instead you lost him. While the embarrassment alone should be punishment enough, rules are rules though, you should be punished, but not in death."

Homura nodded his head. "So we have decided that you be stripped of you Clan name, Byakugan sealed and we shall personally appoint the new temporary Clan Head. You can still teach your techniques, but not your ideals. For that we shall keep a close watch. It would be wise to treat your daughters with respect from now on as one of them alone can decide whether to bring you back into the clan, as a Main House or a Branch House member. Should they pass away before making that decision, your sight and chakra will be sealed you and your future, if you have any after the fact will be doomed to live blind, chakra-less and Clan-less."

Hiashi's eyes widened. "No! You can't do that! You are interfering with Clan Law!"

Koharu frowned. "A more mercy fate would be death no? But you have indeed broke a Class-S law, which is higher than Clan Law, so punishment must therefore be just as harsh and appropriate, meaning when you revealed that secret, Clan Law was thrown out of the question and you have brought shame upon your family. I'm sure Hinata or Hanabi would be glad that you are now out of the picture, considering how you treat them."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "How would you know how I treat my daughters?"

Homura laughed. "You forget, we have Anbu following Naruto everywhere. Everything that happened was reported to us, including words that were exchanged."

Hiashi growled. "You will have to realize the far reaching consequences of removing me as the Head Clan?"

Danzo stared at Hiashi, as if his eyes were trying to bore his soul. "Like what?"

Hiashi smirked. "Glad you asked. The Hyuuga Elders have been trying years to uproot me and use one of my daughters as their puppet. Hinata has been way too kind and caring, causing her to be way too submissive, so I decided to focus on Hanabi, because she is stronger willed than her sister. I thought perhaps that she would be able to do what I couldn't, defy the elders. I must say, I was pretty pissed when she defied _my_ orders but now that I think about it, I'm certainly hoping that she would use that defiance against the elders when she does become head."

Koharu sighed. "Should she become Clan Head, Hanabi's marriage arrangement should come into consideration."

Hiashi nodded. "According to tradition, she would be wed to Neji."

Homura sighed. "I don't know about Hanabi, but he despises Hinata. Should she be head, along with the pressures of the duties that comes with being Head, she will have to deal with his hateful nature and the oppressive Clan Council."

Koharu put her hand to her chin. "And we cannot know who to trust to go against the Council."

Hiashi nodded. "Exactly."

Danzo sighed. "Hmmm that is certainly a problem. The three of us must talk this situation over and come up with an appropriate punishment for you."

Hiashi bowed his head. "Thank you honorable Elders."

* * *

Hanabi and Hinata arrived at Naruto's with their recently bought dresses in possession. Naruto looked up and smiled. "You two done?"

Hanabi nodded with a smile. "Yes and I will not let you see me in it until our date!"

Hinata smiled. "Well I should get changed. What about you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm going in this."

Hanabi face faulted. _I really, really, REALLY hope to Kami that he is testing her._

Hinata simply smiled and nodded her head. "I-It's fine." _Oh Kami, he's terrible when it comes to dates… but still, I want to be with him… I guess I have to accept it._

Naruto smiled. "Alright then, go get changed."

Hinata nodded. "Alright," Then she walked off to get changed.

Hanabi sighed when she left. "Are you an idiot, or are you trying to test her?"

Naruto smirked and put his finger on her forehead. "That is something for you to figure out."

Hanabi was blushing when she growled and pushed Naruto's finger out of the way. "Baka… If you didn't realize it, she's way too submissive. That fight we had earlier, I don't what went through her mind but that was odd behavior coming from her."

Naruto simply smiled. "Really? How interesting..."

Hanabi glared at Naruto. "So you are not going to tell me whether you are acting like a baka or you are just a baka."

It was a statement and definitely not a question. Naruto put on a confused look. "I don't know what you are talking about Nabi-Chan. I really don't."

Hanabi sighed in frustration. _He's either really good at this or simply an idiot and I can't even tell!_

Naruto looked up when Hinata walked into the room. She wore a navy blue dress with a knee length skirt. "You look nice Hinata-Chan."

Hinata smiled and tilted her head. "Thanks." _Anything fancier then I would probably be out of place._

Hanabi sighed. _I do not plan on going somewhere so casual… That's why I got this nice dress._

Naruto looked up at the clock. "Oh! Look at the time! We'd better get going. Be good Nabi-Chan!"

Hanabi stuck out her tongue at Naruto. "I'll try."

With that the house was empty. Then it struck Hanabi like a ton of bricks. "What am I going to do now!?"

* * *

Naruto looked over at Hinata. _Maybe I should stop testing her so much, might ruin the purpose of the date. I probably even went too far with the whole dress up thing… She clearly is way too submissive. Maybe even with the restaurant choice. Gah! I shouldn't have done this at all, I feel like a manipulative asshole now, but I do not plan on taking advantage of it, but it will be hard not to when all she will do is agree with me, even if I do ask her directly. I can only see disaster going down that way. On the other hand, she is kind and sweet and who knows, maybe I can help her out of her shell, help her become someone strong. Let's see what this date holds, shall we?_

Hinata noticed Naruto staring at her and tried so hard not to faint. "N-Naruto, wh-why are you staring at me?"

Naruto smiled. "I was? Sorry I was just thinking."

Hinata only smiled. "About what?"

Naruto scratched his chin. "About how this date will go."

Hinata looked ahead at their destination. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Naruto nodded and looked at the Ramen Stand with a smile. _Conversation check!_

When the two arrived Teuchi greeted them with a smile. "Hey Naruto-Kun! How are you doing!"

Naruto nodded. "I'm doing great! In fact I'm on a date with Hinata-Chan here. Hey where is Aya-Chan?"

Teuchi pointed in the back. "Ayame-Chan is the back, preparing the ingredients for tonight's customers."

Hinata hung her head slightly. _So he gives another a girl a nickname… I hope she isn't pretty._ Hinata ate her words when Ayame walked from the back. "Naruto-Kun! Did I just here what I just heard? That you are on a date!?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yup! But it's a bit complicated. You see Hinata-Chan and her little sister Hanabi-Chan fought over me, so I came with the idea of going on separate dates, and see how they go."

Teuchi laughed. "Why not choose both!?"

Hinata went red, Naruto's thoughts were thrown into a loop and Ayame elbowed Teuchi in the side. "Father! That's not even right!"

Naruto shook his head. "No, won't work out."

Hinata looked at Naruto in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed. "I may not know much about Clan laws in general but an heir or heiress cannot become Clan Head when he or she marries outside of the Clan."

With that realization, all of Hinata's motivations came to halt. _He's right. If he chooses me, I can never become Clan Head, although I was tossed aside, with the recent fight Tou-Sama and Hanabi-Chan had, I might make it after all… At the same time, I want Naruto…_

Naruto looked worriedly at Hinata. "You ok Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata looked up and sighed. "No, not really. I just realized that I can't fulfill both of my dreams."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Hinata closed her eyes. "I cannot be with you and be Clan Head at the same time."

Naruto nodded. _So her dream is to become Clan Head… I might have to take that in consideration with my decision._

Ayame smiled comfortingly at Hinata. "It's ok, just follow your heart, and I'm sure you can make the right choice."

Hinata nodded her head. _One problem with that though. Naruto-Kun's making the decision…_

Teuchi clapped his hands with a loud exclamation. "Enough chitchat! It's time for your orders! "What'll you have Hinata?"

Hinata looked at the menu and her eyes widened at the variety of Ramen. _So many choices…_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Inability to make decisions, submissive, I think it's a self-confidence issue and it likely stems from the fact that her father practically disowned her._ "Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata looked up. "Y-Yes?"

Naruto put on a comforting smile. "I know you can make a choice. I believe in you."

As cheesy as it sounded, it worked. Hinata smiled at that and looked at the menu once again and spotted Chicken Ramen. _Not original, but I think I might like it._ "Chicken Ramen please."

Naruto nodded and smiled while he noticed the slight emphasis on 'please'. "There we go I knew you could do it." So _she makes sure she is polite._

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. "Thank you Naruto-Kun."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "No problem Hinata-Chan! Oh yeah! One Miso please." _Can't eat like I usually do, this is a date._

* * *

Hiashi entered the house quite frankly a bit irritated. Not only was his honor on the line, but the entire fate of the Hyuuga Clan was determinant on whether the old geezers would let him stay as the Clan Head. _Still, maybe I should have done something else other than ostracizing Hinata to stop the Elders from controlling her. That sounds like stupid excuse to abuse her. I feel like a total ass. Still, I probably have promoted Hanabi but then they would have used Clan Law and stuck with 'First Born' anyways… Speaking of my daughters, where are they? Hanabi is probably still with Naruto and Hinata probably followed him._

Neji just happened to be in the room when he saw Hiashi and bowed. "Hello Hiashi-Sama."

Hiashi nodded. "Can you go to Naruto's house to see if my daughters are there. If they are they can stay there for the night but they have to come back to me tomorrow."

Neji was confused. He thought that the Clan Head would be demanding his daughters back unless… "You got into a fight with Hanabi didn't you?"

Hiashi sighed and nodded. "Yes I have. I need her as the Clan Head and she can't do that if she is afraid of me."

Neji nodded. He was way too familiar with the situation at hand. "Like I said you should have treated Hinata better and now you were forced in treating Hanabi like shit. I shall inform them of their choice."

Hiashi nodded. "Alright. Good luck."

Neji nodded as he walked off to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

Hanabi huffed as she looked at the clock. _It's late, they should be done by now… It would suck if father decided to send someone here to get us. I'd imagine he'd get even more pissed if he found out that I was left alone. Not that I mind being alone in a house late at night._

At that thought Hanabi heard the doorbell ring. With a smile she got up. "Coming!" _Though I would be happy if had company._ After she finished that thought, Hanabi opened the door.

Neji walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After he heard a 'Coming!' he decided to wait. After a few footsteps were heard, the door opened.

* * *

**A/N I don't like this fic too much, though I will finish it! Sorry for the long time it took for me to post this. I really had some difficulty to decide what to write next. Oh yeah, another reason why it took so long is that I went to Six Flags New England the past couple days and I'm going to go repeatedly over the summer. Ummmm what else, what else... Oh yeah! Poll up to see who is going to go to Connecticon as I will be working there, if I don't have a job by then. Please vote!**

**Alright remember to R&amp;R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	3. Pressure

**A/N Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors alike, this is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 3 to All's Fair in Love and War! Sorry for taking so long, but I finally get this out! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

When Hanabi opened the door, her face paled. _Oh Kami, it's Neji. The only reason he would be here is to get Hinata and I, though, maybe it's different._ "Hey Nii-San, what are you doing here?"

Neji glared at Hanabi. "I'm here on your father's orders. He wanted me to check on you guys, not that I care."

Hanabi growled. "No, you don't care at all. You would prefer us dead rather than alive."

Neji laughed. "Pretty much, I did tell him to treat Hinata better when he began ignoring her. That was before I realized what the seal actually meant. I pulled that fact out just to spite him, show him that I was right and always will be better than him."

Hanabi hated how Neji was so self-centered. He certainly needed to be brought down a notch. Sure, low class civilians did not deserve her respect or attention, but Neji was just an asshole to everyone. "Baka! Get out of here!"

Neji sighed. "Fine, he sent me to simply tell you could stay away the compound for one night, but then you two would have to talk. Like I said I couldn't possibly care less, even if you two were lying face down in a puddle of piss in some alley. In fact I would prefer if that were that situation."

Hanabi ground her teeth. "I get it you hate us! I hate you as well. Now get the hell out of here, or I will shove that stick so far up your ass, you will be choking on it!"

Neji smirked as he approached the door. "Cute. Now be a good girl and die in a ditch."

With that he left the apartment. Hanabi released a sigh as she flopped on the couch. _Ugh! He's so infuriating! Wait a second doesn't the one who becomes Clan Head marry Neji?_ Hanabi blanched at that thought. _I hope he dies before one of us become head. But… the choice is up to Ruto-Kun… As for wanting to become Clan Head, I'm not sure if I want that. I mean that is what I've been trained, I was told that my life would be to fulfill the role of being Head of the Clan. I have just accepted that as fact, but now it is uncertain. With that I have quickly realized that maybe this isn't what I want for myself, nor do I want the Curse Seal. I want to be free, choose my own path and have a childhood while I still have the chance. Possibly with some romance…_

Hanabi was taken out of her thoughts when the door opened. Hanabi turned towards the disturbance and realized that Naruto and Hinata were done with their date.

Hinata was the first to enter, with a smile of course, followed by Naruto, who closed the door behind him. "Hello Ruto-Kun, how was it?"

Hinata bit back her annoyance that her sister avoided talking to her directly. "It went well Hanabi-Chan. He's so sweet. He even helped me pick something out."

Naruto shook his head. "No, you picked it out for yourself, I just gave you the confidence to do so."

Hanabi gagged at that. _Gave her the confidence to pick out food? That sounds so… cheesy! I hope it doesn't turn out that way with my da-, I mean dinner. I mean technically it isn't a date… Ah, who am I kidding? It is a date!_ Hanabi just nodded with a small smile. "That's great!"

Naruto looked at Hinata and nodded. "Why don't you get changed to something more comfortable?"

Hinata simply nodded and went to get changed.

Naruto then sat on the couch next to Hanabi and began talking to the Hyuuga next to him. "So, anything happen while we were gone?"

Hanabi hung her head, which Naruto most definitely noticed. "Yeah, Neji came along."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Neji?"

Hanabi nodded her head. "Yeah, he's our cousin. According to Clan Law, the one who becomes Head marries the closest cousin. Thing is he hates us, the whole Main Family really."

Naruto scratched his head. "Are you sure you are not misinterpreting his actions and what he says."

Hanabi laughed, but it wasn't a happy laughter. It was ironic laughter, a type of laugh that says 'I wish', the painful type of laughter. "No Ruto-Kun, there is no possible way to misinterpret 'now be a good girl and die in a ditch'!"

Naruto growled. "What!? Maybe you should explain what happened when he visited."

Hinata walked in at this point and sat next Hanabi, being that she took the middle of the couch. "So what are you two talking about?"

Hanabi sighed. "The fact that Neji visited before you guys arrived."

Hinata nodded with a hint or fear. "Wh-What did he say?"

Hanabi explained to Naruto and Hinata what exactly happened. On one hand she was happy that she could stay away from the house for even a night, on the other, she had to face father the next day. How was she going to be able to fit in a date for tomorrow?

Naruto nodded. "Is there anything else I should know about this Neji?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yeah. The one who becomes Clan Head has to marry him."

Naruto was speechless. Whoever he chose, the other would have to suffer through life. If he chose Hanabi, Hinata may get the title like she wanted, but she will have to suffer through a loveless marriage. As for Hanabi, he doesn't know what she wants, that is what the date with her is going to be about, if she wants it of course. "You know what?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto. "Yeah?"

Naruto sighed depressingly, "Whoever I chose, the other will have to live with Neji for the rest of their life."

Hanabi paled at that thought. While she knew whoever becomes Clan Head had to marry Neji, she never thought about how Naruto had ultimate control over their lives. This scared her. Here she was trying to escape control only to find she was putting that very power in someone else's hands, someone she barely knew, but was quite attracted to. These feeling confused her. "Wh-What?"

Naruto sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to make the decision. Just the thought of ruining one of your lives like that makes me sick."

Hanabi's heart jumped to her throat. _He does care about me… I mean us. I'm starting to feel guilty about making him make the decision… No! I can't think like that! I have to make him like me more than my sister. She may want that stupid position, but I sure don't! I will be completely miserable if I wind up being the Head of the Clan!_

Hinata was also having thoughts of her own. _Oh no, he seems upset, maybe I should comfort him. Uuhhh he may not like it if I touch him though. It is a tough decision to make, but I'm going to let him make it. If I have to live the rest of my life with Neji, so be it. If he's happy, then I'm happy._ Hinata was then thoroughly convinced herself of this idea.

Hanabi put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's ok, I'm sure whoever has to become the Clan Head would be a great leader and also be able to deal with Neji. We're strong individuals and of course this does not mean that Hinata and I will stop seeing each other. I'm sure the change wouldn't be too drastic."

Naruto smiled at the comfort. "Thanks Nabi-Chan. So what should our date be?"

Hanabi smiled. She hasn't wasted anytime sitting around. She tried to think of the perfect place for her date. "I was thinking of Furaingufisshu." (The Flying Fish)

Naruto nodded. "Sounds nice, it has good food and it is inexpensive. So how about we go tomorrow night at 8:00?"

Hanabi growled. "4:00."

Naruto smirked. "7:00."

"5:00."

"6:00."

Hanabi nodded. "Sounds like a great time! It is on, unless my father doesn't let me go by then. And you will know because you will have to come with us to explain to him what happened."

Naruto shrugged. "Do we tell him about the dating? Or should we come up with cover stories?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Are you kidding? With the Byakugan, he could see the slightest signs of lying. It's best we avoid the subject completely and at best we could say that you paid for dinner. That way he doesn't know. Speaking of dinner, I'm hungry."

Naruto sighed. "I take it you refuse to have ramen?"

Hanabi grumbled. "Do you have anything else?"

Naruto smiled as he took out some pasta. "Then Alfredo it is."

Hanabi nodded her head. It wasn't one of her favorites, but it was something different than what she had at her house. "Sounds fine."

15 minutes later, the pasta was cooked and Hanabi was eating it along with drinking some milk, while Hinata and Naruto sat at the same table. They were discussing the sleeping arrangements. Naruto scratched his head "Alright someone has to take the couch, someone takes the bed and the last person takes the floor. I will take the floor, but how are we going to figure out who will take the bed and who will take the couch?"

Hanabi spoke up first. "I don't know about Hinata, but I want to sleep on the bed."

Naruto then looked at Hanabi's sister. "Hinata, is it ok if your sister takes the bed?"

Hinata nodded. The couch felt comfortable enough to sleep in. "Yeah that's fine."

Naruto nodded. "Ok I'll set everything up for you two."

After Hanabi was done eating she looked at Hinata. "Nee-Chan?"

Hinata looked up and smiled. "Yes Imouto-Chan?"

Hanabi took a deep breath. "How do you feel about Naruto deciding for us?"

Hinata was confused. "What do you mean?"

Hanabi lowered her head. "It's hard for me to admit, but I'm scared to be the one not picked. I'm scared that I will wind in being Clan Head, which I don't even want in the first place and scared that I would be wed to Neji. I hate him so much."

Hinata smiled warmly. "It's ok, I'm sure he will be there for you if he winds up choosing me, as sure as me being there for you as well."

Hanabi nodded but not comforted enough by that. She would still be taking on the bulk of Neji's harsh nature. She was not sure how long she would last. But there would be nothing she would be able to do about it. Her only option would be to run away should she not be chosen, though the idea of being rogue at the age of 9 wasn't comforting. She wouldn't last out there. Maybe she could hide somewhere in the village? Still, shouldn't worry if it's not going to happen now. "Thanks Nee-Chan I needed that." Her sister couldn't make her feel better at all. Why make her try?

Hinata pat Hanabi on the shoulder. "No problem."

With that Naruto entered the room. "Everything's set up for you two. Hope you sleep well."

Hinata and Hanabi got settled and both mumbled, "Good night." With that they started falling asleep.

Naruto set himself up on the floor and tried to go to sleep himself. "Night."

* * *

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Naruto immediately shot up a foot in the air by the sudden noise. Naruto immediately looked around and was about to attack the shadow that was standing above him when he realized it was Hanabi with a pan and a wooden spoon. "What was that for!? You scared the hell out of me!"

Hanabi simply stared at Naruto with a face that said 'could it not be more obvious?' "Because, you should not be oversleeping like this…"

Naruto grumbled. "What time is it?"

Hanabi sighed in frustration. "It's seven in the morning, you know, the time EVERYONE wakes up at?"

Naruto shook his head. "Some people wake up late."

Hanabi laughed. "At latest eight or even nine, is that the time you usually wake up?"

Naruto sighed and got up, knowing going back to sleep was useless. "Usually noon…"

It took Hanabi's every ounce of her Hyuuga training to stop herself from yelling out in frustration. _Every time I think that he's not a lazy idiot he proves me wrong, and it happens the other way around as well. It's… It's confusing me!_

Naruto looked around, noticing that someone was missing. "Nabi-Chan, where's Hinata-Chan?"

Hanabi shrugged. "She said something about not enough eggs. I think she was trying to make you breakfast."

Naruto shook his head. "But I usually have ramen, sure I cook myself something occasionally, but it's usually ramen."

Hanabi then grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him to the table. "Well, I made myself some french toast while she was gone, and decided to make you some as well." _No way am I going to let Hinata win because she made him something… He's so lucky that I, Hanabi Hyuuga even decided to do this for him…_

Naruto, oblivious to Hanabi's thoughts simply smiled. "Thanks Nabi-Chan!"

Hanabi simply returned the smile. "You're welcome, Ruto-Kun."

Naruto took the first bite and felt like he got bitch slapped by Kami. He could not stop himself from moaning as his taste buds were sent to heaven. "Oh Kami! Nabi-Chan! You are so good! You have to teach me how to do that someday!"

Hinata just happened to walk in when Naruto first moaned from his first bite. She did not see Naruto or Hanabi and only just heard the statement. Should one walk in on such sounds, one would think that certain activities were going on.

* * *

Hinata immediately stepped outside the apartment and quietly closed the door. _Oh Kami! Naruto hasn't even chosen yet! Why are they… But they're not even… What do I do? Catch them? No, it'll be so embarrassing! But she's only 9, she shouldn't be doing any of that stuff! But wait if they're doing it, then that mean… Oh Kami! He's chosen her already! But… Something has to happen before it's too late… I know! I have to tell father about what's going on! He'll know what to do!_ With that thought, Hinata began to walk towards her home forgetting about the groceries on the ground.

* * *

Hanabi, not used to having her cooking commented on that way, was a bit embarrassed. "Thank you Ruto-Kun! Maybe someday I will." _That feeling I had when he moaned… what was it?_

When Naruto moaned, Hanabi felt something stir within her. It confused her and for some reason excited her a little bit.

She was about to voice her concern, then she remembered an embarrassing talk about puberty with her father. She will begin to have urges and for some people, certain sounds or tastes set the urges off. It'll be weak at first, but when the full blown puberty comes, it'll be like a monster and she will need a tight, short leash around its neck, lest she fall victim to said puberty. _I really hope I'm not getting it early… That would be very bad. I've heard of early puberty, while not necessarily a health problem it'll just be harder to go through and harder to control. Ugh! Now that I think about it, I did lose control before! Just yesterday in fact!_

Hanabi hoped with all her training in self-control, she might be able to resist any further urges and all the mood swings that come with puberty. _This is going to suck…_

Naruto sighed as he got up. "Well I'll look forward to it. For now though, I'll check to see if Hinata-Chan came back."

Hanabi simply shrugged and decided to follow Naruto. Her sister was taking a while.

When Naruto opened the door, he only saw groceries in front of his door. "Wait… if the groceries are here, then where's Hinata?"

Hanabi was just as confused as Naruto. "Ugh, that weak willed sister of mine better have a good reason for leaving out groceries on the porch."

Naruto simply looked and smiled at knowingly Hanabi. "Our, Nabi-Chan?"

Hanabi shook her head and smoothly corrected herself. "Well, do you think that the groceries could all fit in that tiny apartment of yours? No! She decided to buy some for our house as well." On the outside, she simply looked at Naruto as if what she just said was the most obvious fact in the world. On the inside though… _Please believe me! I really did not mean it like that!_

Naruto stroked his chin in thought. "Don't you higher up Clans have other people do your shopping for you though?"

Hanabi quickly tried to think out of this one. _He's right! Though sometimes…_ "Well sometimes, we like to do our own shopping."

Naruto laughed. "Like what? The next ultra-message?"

Hanabi could not believe this, a Hyuuga getting cornered with words by a Non-Hyuuga? No! That just does not happen! Despite the panic inside her mind she came out with one last save. "Well we sometimes get some stuff we don't have at our house, should we need it at the moment. Our shoppers don't go out for two days. Just yesterday, we ran out of milk, and sure do I love milk."

Naruto looked at Hanabi critically, as if trying to discern the truth. "Well whatever, our concern now should be your sister."

Hanabi nodded her head. _I still don't think he believes me…_ "It looks like she just put the stuff down and just walked off. If we're lucky, it wasn't that long ago… **Byakugan!**"

Hanabi quickly looked around and just caught her sister's disappearing chakra signature in time. "She just got out of my range!"

Naruto scratched his head. "Range?"

Hanabi nodded. "The Byakugan allows the user to see 360 degrees around them, through objects and the chakra of others."

Naruto sighed as he quickly began taking in the groceries. "So do you know where she was headed?"

Hanabi smiled. "Well it seemed she was only walking… So we will be able to catch up to her if we're fast enough."

Naruto finished bringing the groceries, refrigerating what needed to be refrigerated and locked his door. "Alright! You lead the way!"

Hanabi smirked as she began running towards her sister's last position. Before long, she came within sight of her. It took Hanabi a few seconds to realize her sister's destination. "Why is she heading home now?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe she was summoned?"

Hanabi sighed. "Well for some reason, I think that we won't like what would happen is she reached home before we caught up to her. Plus, I would like some answers for leaving milk out to spoil, milk that I could have been drinking!"

Naruto laughed. "Nabi-Chan, you must really like milk."

Hanabi nodded. "I really do. Sometimes I get stuck like that… Father always punishes me, saying that acting childish is unbecoming of a Hyuuga."

Naruto sighed. _It's hard to think like this because of the way she sometimes acts, but she really is still just a child. It's just her family has forced her to grow up when she should enjoy her child hood. I could tell, that whether she knows it or not, she wants to live out her childhood. Her becoming a Clan Head will not let Nabi-Chan do that… A relationship with me could be her aim not because she wants me, but because she wants freedom. I don't want her going into this for the wrong reason…_ "Well, I think that's wrong."

Hanabi was confused. "Huh? How?"

Naruto shook his head. "You should live out your childhood as a child, not as an adult."

Hanabi hung her head sadly. "It's too late, as much as I want to play, something in my brain stops me… It's embarrassing to say this, but I don't know how to have fun. As much as it is a commoner thing, it is something I've always wanted to know how to do…"

Naruto could feel his heart pang. _Is that how much the Hyuuga Clan has ruined her life? She doesn't' know how to smile or laugh… for the right reasons._ "Well, I could do something to help you learn how to have fun."

Hanabi felt her cheek warm up. She knew of sex and innuendos, but her knowledge was limited, but that did not stop her thinking what fun might possibly mean, on a curiosity level at most. _Bad thoughts Hanabi! Bad thoughts!_ Again, she felt something stir within her. She could not describe it, it was just weird. She knew what it meant and it scared her, confused her. _Stupid hormones! I'm not going to let them control me!_ "You honestly think that my Father would allow me to know the definition of fun? Maybe if you choose me…"

Naruto smiled. "We'll see." _Maybe I should ask Hinata and Hanabi why they want to be with me… Should I take honesty into consideration of my choice? Definitely…_

Hanabi nodded as she deactivated her Byakugan. No need for that when your target is in visual sight without aid. Hanabi landed in front of Hinata with a stern look on her face. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Naruto landed behind Hinata, who tried to come up with an excuse. _I can't say that I heard them they'll probably threaten me not to tell anyone…_ "Well, I-I had just realized that Father's probably waiting for me at home…"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean us? Don't forget, I need to come with you and Ruto-Kun here decided to back us up if you did not forget."

Hinata laughed. "Sorry about that. Maybe I should have thought about bringing you two."

Hanabi shook her head. "Ok even if that was the truth, that does not explain why you left the groceries on the ground instead of bringing them in."

Hinata pressed her fingers together. "Ummmm, well you see, I kind of… forgot about them."

The longer this went on, the more it did not make any sense to Naruto. "So, Hinata-Chan, what so urgent for you to stop at my front door, put the groceries down, forget about them and just walked off?"

Hinata shook her head. "IIIIIIII…. I… Uhh ummm errr…"

Hanabi had enough of this. "You are such a spineless oaf! Spit it out already! What is so bad that you can't tell us!?"

Hinata squeaked something under her breath.

Naruto shook his head. As much as he did not like the attitude Hanabi gave to Hinata, he himself was getting tired of the lack of answer. But that attitude did seem to work. _All she needs is confidence. That's it. If she had that then she would not be 'spineless' in Hanabi's words…_

Hanabi huffed angrily. "What was that!?"

Hinata took a deep breath with a red face. "I… I heard you two…"

Naruto was now confused. "Heard us? What did you hear us doing?"

Hinata looked side to side and nervously started playing with her fingers. "It."

Hanabi's eyebrow rose further. "It? You heard us doing it? What do you mean by- oooohhh. Was that it? All Ruto-Kun was doing was eating the French Toast I made."

Hinata's eye widened. "Wait you mean, when he asked you to teach him… He meant…"

Hanabi nodded. "Yes, he meant how to cook so well."

Hinata nodded and got really embarrassed about the situation. "And to think, I was about to tell father…" So much blood went to her face that Hinata felt light headed and then fainted.

Hanabi rubbed her temples with her fingers. "See what I have to live with. If she's chosen to become head, then we're all screwed, well I won't be since I would not be part of the Clan anymore… so I shouldn't even be worried. Any ruin they get they will deserve."

Naruto shook his head. "Her problem is her lack of self-confidence. If she had that, then she'd be golden."

Hanabi simply stared at her sister with an indiscernible look on her face. "She's so lucky the milk did not expire."

Naruto sighed as scratched the back of his head. "Nabi-Chan, this like the 10th time you mentioned milk. Are you obsessed with milk or something?"

Hanabi grounded her teeth with a twitching eyebrow when she faced Naruto. "I am not obsessed with milk! If I was obsessed with milk then I'd have panties that say Moo!"

Naruto only smirked. "Do you?"

A red faced Hanabi growled as she hit a few chakra points on Naruto, officially dropping him. "Don't ever ask about a girl's unmentionables! And no, I don't!"

Naruto groaned. "You're the one who brought it up… No wonder why your name is Hanabi… Well, closer to firecracker…"

Hanabi's eyebrow twitched again. "Firecracker?" With that she straddled Naruto's chest and filled her hand with chakra. "Don't ever call me that again…"

Naruto laughed. "You look so cute when you try to lord over me like this."

Hanabi immediately felt her face get hot. _Cute? He thinks I'm cute. Well I'd better… Wait why am I getting so flustered over this?_ Hanabi then noticed that Naruto had a red face as he turned his head away. "Ruto-Kun what's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head. "It-It's nothing!" Just then, he felt a hand touch his face and forced him to look up, straight into Hanabi's eyes. He could have easily turned his face to the side that does not have a hand holding his cheek, but for some reason, he could not look away.

Hanabi noticed this and smiled. "What is it?"

Naruto couldn't bite his tongue anymore. "M-My thought… was th-that s-some part of me liked… when you… lord over me like that…"

_Maybe I can use this opportunity to be his guaranteed choice… but now that we are like this… so close… there is some other reason I want him to choose me… I might actually like him._ Hanabi changed her smile from victorious to warm and inviting. "So you like it when I take the lead?" _Or the top? No! I'm not going to let my body control me!_

Naruto further turned red as he felt his heart pounding. "Ummmm…"

Hanabi, deciding that it would be better to stop right here, got off of him, "I'm just teasing!"

Naruto nodded. "Y-Yeah!"

Hanabi decided to jab Naruto one more time with a tease. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" _Good thing no one was here to witness that, or I'd have father to answer to._

Naruto raised an eyebrow, trying to get past his embarrassment. "Secret?"

Hanabi smirked and winked. "I didn't know you were into younger girls…"

Naruto shook his head. "N-No! You must have it wrong!"

Hanabi simply giggled. "It's alright… Ruto-Kun, I was only teasing."

Naruto released his breath in relief. "Oh thank Kami! I thought you might have gotten the wrong idea."

Hanabi simply turned away from Naruto as she continued walking. "Yeah, whatever… My sister should be getting up any second now. When she does, we'll be heading back." _Oh I think I have the right idea… If I played that right, then he will actually choose me for sure, even if I did refuse the date last second! So long Hyuuga Clan, hello freedom! Plus, I'll get to be with Ruto-Kun all alone… Just me and him… _Hanabi mentally shook herself. _Don't get distracted Hanabi… yet! You just need to get out of the Clan then you can worry about your love life… except that I won't have to! I'll be happy for once… if he can show me how to be happy…_

Hinata stirred, blinked a few times before sitting up. Rubbing the back of her head, she looked around, "Uuuhnn What happened?"

Hanabi sighed, "You fainted when you realized you were about to make an embarrassing mistake."

Hinata nodded and after a few seconds, almost in a comedic motion, Hinata jumped up, face red from embarrassment when she remembered what Hanabi meant by mistake. "Oh Kami! I'm sorry for assuming the wrong thing."

At that, the three began walking towards the Hyuuga Clan Compound.

Hanabi decided to have some fun with her sister. "It's alright, considering that will have to do it should Naruto choose me."

Hinata was immediately silenced. She could not say anything and she knew that Hanabi was right. For the Hyuuga Clan to accept the relationship, there would have to be marriage. Her father would never accept a proposal unless Hanabi went behind his back and consummated a relationship. Then by Clan Law, Hanabi would be forced to marry Naruto, despite the age.

Naruto groaned. "Nabi-Chan, it's enough to tease me like that, but please don't do it to your sister…"

Hinata shook her head. "There's something we need to tell you..."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Tell me?"

Hanabi was just as confused. "Tell him?"

Hinata nodded. "You know Hanabi, for father to see it as a relationship, he either needs to accept in his eyes, which will never happen with Naruto-Kun or marriage will have to happen. The only way to force marriage using Clan Law is… is…"

Hanabi's face went from confusion to realization to red. "H-How d-did I forget a-about that?"

Naruto was still confused. "I still don't know what we would have to do."

Hanabi, heavy of breath with a rapidly beating heart felt something within her body stir once more. _Stupid body! Quiet down!_ "Whoever you choose, you must take away their innocence."

Naruto suddenly understood. _If I had known about this, then I would never have agreed to any of this! Granted I can blame them for forcing me to choose, but I didn't think Hanabi thought about the consequences about forcing me to make the decision… Hinata on the other hand… I'm not so sure…_ "Why? Why did you two force me into this?"

Hinata shook her head. _No he's going to hate me for this! _"I'm so sorry Naruto-Kun! You don't have to do this!"

Naruto shook his head as well. "Nabi-Chan. I'm sorry for forcing you to make such a difficult decision, but, would you rather be branded or have your first time with me?"

Hanabi inwardly cursed. _Kami! I'm sure I have feelings for him… but they're not that strong. Besides, I'm not supposed to do that kind of stuff, and I will have to marry him! At this age! But that's if he chooses me, but the Hinata would have to be forced to choose that position if he doesn't chose me. She can't make decisions to save her own life!_ Hanabi thought about it and decided to do something selfless, at least in her own eyes it would be selfless. With conviction, Hanabi said, "I would take you over the seal!" _With this confidence, there is no doubt that Naruto would choose me… and my sister would not have to make such a harsh decision. She'd better thank me._

Naruto nodded. "Alright, I haven't done anything like it, and whoever I choose, I promise I would be gentle, and I really hope we will get along. I hate your Clan's stupid rules.

Hanabi nodded. "Now you understand why I want out. But they made the circumstances of getting out so extreme and harsh, it stops anyone from legally separating themselves from the Hyuuga Clan so easily."

Hinata frowned. "That's why I want to become head, so as to stop the controlling hands of the Elders, to ban the Curse Seal."

Naruto sighed. "A noble goal, but with your personality as is, you would be hard pressed to make the decisions needed to be made. I think your problem with decision making or even standing up for yourself, is that you need self-confidence. If you had that, then you would have the Clan Head title in the bag."

Hinata shook her head. "B-But…"

Naruto interrupted Hinata with a stern look. "No buts Hinata! You need to learn how to stand up for yourself! Get up! Make a name for yourself! Your sister knows you can do it, I know you can do it, and I think you even know you can do it! Just be confident! Reach for the sky and go beyond the stars!"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah… I think you're right… Yeah! I should be more confident! Thanks Naruto-Kun! The first thing I'm going to do when I get home is to claim that I am able to take the title of Clan Head!"

Hanabi smirked. "Take it! I don't want it! I'll just have Ruto-Kun!"

Hinata frowned. "But at the same time I want to be with Naruto-Kun, and you forget Imouto-Chan, the Clan won't view your relationship as real until you do certain… activities with him."

Hanabi hung her head. "Oh yeah, there's that too…"

The group stopped before the gates of the Hyuuga Clan Compound. The two guards bowed towards Hanabi. "Hanabi-Sama, Hinata, welcome, Hiashi-Sama would like to speak with you."

Hanabi and Hinata bowed back and proceeded past the guards, with Naruto following.

As Naruto passed or tried to, the guard suddenly grabbed Naruto by the collar and threw him into the ground. "You are not welcome here demon!"

Hanabi was about to speak up when Hinata did. "What do you think you're doing!? He's with us!"

The guard stared at Hinata. "The only reason you are here is because Hiashi-Sama oh so graciously lets you still live here! You have been stripped of all but name and roof. Your words hold no weight!"

Hanabi sighed. "Well, then mine will, he's with us. He's escorting us back to our father safely. I think father also would like to know what happened over last night and would prefer to have his presence here."

The guard tumbled over his words. "But, he's a-a demon! Hiashi-Sama would never-"

Hanabi cut off the guard sharply. "Are you trying to reduce your status to that of a _commoner_?"

That shut the guard up. With a nod he gestured for Naruto to pass.

Without a word, that is what Naruto did and the three continued walking towards the entrance of the house itself.

Hiashi looked at the three before him. He gestured towards Naruto. "So, would you please explain the events last night? Don't you dare lie to me! Neji came to me and reported that you left Hanabi alone in the decrepit place you call an apartment."

Naruto nodded. "Well, you see, I'm sure you are aware for Hinata-Chan's affection for me."

Hiashi hardened his stare. "And?"

Naruto gulped. "Well it appears Nabi-Chan-"

Hiashi interrupted in a warning voice. "I do not like the way you are addressing my daughters."

Naruto nodded. "Sorry. Hanabi-San wanted to be with me as well, so I decided to set up two arrangements for dinner, one with each, to see how they really feel about me. Last night was my dinner with Hinata-San. I later discovered that a relationship with one of them would actually prevent one of them from becoming a Clan Head."

Hiashi nodded. "It would also prevent the one you choose to become sealed…"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Hiashi nodded. "Hmm this may very well help me." _I can use this boy so neither of my daughters may be controlled. From the posture and air about Hinata, I can tell that that whatever happened, it really helped her. It's not a complete transformation of personality, but it's something. If she becomes head, then nothing will be able to stop her from doing what needs to be done to rid this Clan of the inner turmoil…_

Hinata spoke up. "Is something wrong father?"

Hiashi nodded. "Uzumaki-San, I want you to stay here for this. I just got from a meeting 5 minutes ago. As punishment from my transgressions on Uzumaki-San, which I apologize for, I am to be removed from my position as head within the week. Unless Hinata or Hanabi become ineligible for the position of Head Neji will become the head when I am removed. Uzumaki-San, you have one week to make your decision. In the eyes of the Elder Clan, simply saying that you are in a relationship will not work."

Naruto gulped. Things were turning around so fast. First, he was getting apologized to. Next he was getting permission to be in a relationship with one of his daughters, no, he was being forced into a relationship. _What the hell is happening!?_ "What do you mean?"

Hiashi took a deep breath. "It would not matter who you choose to be in a relationship with, you will have to do the unthinkable with them. As a father, I hate seeing this happening, but it is the only way to save one from being controlled, while the other gets into a position of power."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Controlled?"

Hiashi nodded. "My daughters will explain later, but for this to work, you must consummate the relationship with one of them. Like I said I hate seeing this happen, especially for so young, but… even with these eyes, I see no other way. You have one week to make your decision, perform the act and report to me."

Naruto sighed in frustration. "Are you kidding me!? Are your politics really that complicated!? What if I said no?"

Hiashi stared harshly at Naruto again. "Who said you had a choice!?"

Naruto stared angrily at the Clan Head. "Fine! I'll do it, if the explanation of 'being controlled' is satisfactory."

Hiashi nodded. "Alright, when is your date with Hanabi?"

Hanabi answered this time. "Tonight at Furaingufisshu at 6:00."

Hiashi looked at his daughter. "Alright, do you three understand what must happen in a week?"

Naruto, Hanabi and Hinata all nodded and responded with "Hai!"

Hiashi nodded. "Ok, you two have permission to stay with Naruto until he makes his decision, then you three must immediately come here to report. Understand?"

"Hai!"

Hiashi looked upon the three again. "Alright, dismissed!"

* * *

**A/N The pressure is on Naruto. Not only must he choose who he spends the rest of with, he must do the dirty with her, all within the week. Not only that, the sister he does not choose must become Clan Head. While, that alone isn't bad, the to-be Clan Head must marry Neji, an asshole. Naruto knows this and the weight of the decision will change not only change his lives and their lives, but everyone involved and invested in the Hyuuga Clan, which is practically everyone!**

**Damn, that sounded like an awesome summary. I shall use that maybe after the next chapter to this fic is up...**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R, this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	4. Date

**A/N Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors alike! The is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 4 to the plot hole filled fic that is All's Fair in Love and War! Seriously, the son hasn't been addressed since chapter 1! Don't worry, he's NOT mentioned in this chap either. Ah well, people still like it so I'm still writing it. Oh! The reason for my lack of writing! Alas! Runecrack (My name for Runescape) has once again sunk it's needle directly into my brain. For weeks this chapter has been sitting on my laptop untouched, until I finally decided to crack down and write the last half in one go! Alright, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

"Now Hinata-Chan, Nabi-Chan, what did your father mean by being controlled?"

Hanabi looked down at her feet, wondering on how to get through this situation. To not get sealed nor be the Clan Head, she would have to have sex. She was not ready for that. Hanabi knew what sex was and was educated about it and even had 'the talk' with her father. To gain her freedom she would have to forgo her innocence. "It means that the one who does not become an heiress gets the cursed seal of the Hyuuga Clan. She would be a slave to the Hyuuga Clan."

Naruto grumbled. "Doesn't your father hate me?"

Hanabi nodded. "He does. Without the trained eye, he looked like he was calm about the whole thing, but what I saw the look in his eye he looked like he wanted to kill you, but he knew this option was our only chance of freedom."

Naruto looked at the two Hyuuga sisters. He knew he had to get intimate with one of them, but he also knew he wasn't ready and neither were they. _Stupid fucking politics! I don't think there is a way out of this without some drastic change._ In both outcomes, one of the two will become head. However, the other will either end up a slave or be forced to lose their innocence when she wouldn't be ready to. Then the one he winds up with, he would have to devote his life to as his lover. That wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't started getting to know the two just yesterday. Who knows how they would feel about each other in 20 years. Would he be a bad father?

Naruto was pulled out of attention when he heard some fingers snapping. "Hey! Baka! Get out of your dream world! We have a problem!"

Hinata slightly frowned. "Hey, don't call him that."

Naruto smiled a bit. "It's alright Hinata-Chan. Nabi-Chan's right, we do have a problem and there is probably no way to get out of this without any of our lives changing drastically."

Naruto looked at Hanabi, still wearing his smile. "Well, when we get back to my apartment, what are we going to do until Nabi-Chan's date with me?"

Hanabi immediately wrapped both of her arms around Naruto's arm, put it around her and leaned her body onto Naruto's. "Stay with me." _Even if I'm not ready, I'll do it anyway. Besides I'll be with Ruto-Kun and I won't be a slave. Who said that we would have to have sex soon after we do it the first time? We would be able to do it when we are actually ready… I'm… scared that he won't choose me._

Hinata threw herself onto Naruto as well. "Stay with me as well." _Of course he's going to stay with us, what is she thinking in saying that?_

Naruto looked at the two. "Well, where else am I going to stay for the day?" _When Hinata-Chan said those words it was in retaliation to what Nabi-Chan said, but she meant that she wanted me to be around for the day. For Nabi-Chan though… I think she meant something else perhaps that was a way to one up Hinata on her getting me to choose her? I'll ask her tonight…_ "I was asking what we should do."

Hinata weakly smiled. "How about we play some board games? I think?"

Hanabi frowned. "No, I'm not bored yet. I know! We could play hide and seek!"

Naruto laughed. "With your Byakugan!? Yeah right! You'd win every time!"

Hanabi stuck her tongue out with a smirk. "I guess you aren't as stupid as I thought…" _I think I might have a plan to get him to pick me… Or at least put it into my favor._ "Alright, how about we play tag? Rule number one, no tag backs!"

Naruto thought about it then smiled. "Rule number two, no Byakugan."

Hanabi nodded then looked at Hinata the touched her shoulder. "Tag, you're it!"

Naruto immediately hopped away, leaving behind a confused Hinata. _Did they decide to play tag without my say? Well if Naruto wants to play, then I guess I should play as well…_

Hinata looked around and saw Naruto running away. With a smirk she began her chase.

Naruto was running at a good pace but when he looked behind him he saw Hinata gaining on him fast. _Whoa! She's fast!_ Naruto put on a burst of speed and soon he was running his fastest, but yet, Hinata was still catching up. _Dang it! She's going to tag me!_

Good thing Naruto thought of the brilliant idea to do a back flip over Hinata just as she approached, unfortunately, Hinata caught on and he felt a tap on his shoulder just as he landed.

Hinata smiled. "You're it!"

Naruto crossed his arms and began looking around as Hinata began running away. _Ugh! Where did she go? Nabi-Chan could be anywhere right now…_ It was by chance that he spotted something moving in the corner of his eye. He quietly snuck to the corner and looked around and saw Hanabi moving quickly but quietly down the street. Naruto smirked as he dashed towards his target. Unfortunately, Hanabi turned around and saw him coming. Hanabi immediately bolted and Naruto was after her.

The chase was close the entire five minutes they were running. Naruto was just out of range to gat Hanabi the entire time. _Damn, can she run!_ Naruto was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly bumped into Hanabi and they became a falling entangled ball of limbs.

Hanabi groaned as she pushed herself up so she was sitting, but couldn't stand from being too exhausted. So she decided to use her arms as support. "Sorry, I tripped."

Naruto was breathing real heavy when he answered, "It's alright…" He too tried to get up but couldn't because he felt something on top of him. He shielded his eye and saw that Hanabi was straddling his waist with her hands right next to his head and her face was just so close to his.

The two immediately locked eyes as an awkward silence fell between the two.

Hanabi smiled on the inside. _I got him now!_

Naruto on the other hand was thinking very different thoughts. _I could feel her breath…_

The first to break it was Naruto. "Uuuuhhhh Nabi-Chan…"

Hanabi, red-faced, quickly got up. "S-Sorry…"

"So, this is why you wanted to play hide-and-go-seek!"

The two turned towards the source of the disturbance and saw an angry Hinata marching towards them. This would be the second time they saw her like this. Even docile people can get angry as well…

Hanabi raised an eyebrow confused. "What are you talking about?"

Hinata angrily grit her teeth. "You were using this game as an opportunity to get some favor!"

Both Naruto and Hanabi laughed at this idea. "What are you talking about? Nabi-Chan just tripped and we just happened to land like that."

Hinata shook her head. "Tripped over what!?"

Naruto looked around and saw there was nothing that Hanabi could have tripped on. "Her feet."

Hinata laughed. "Hanabi would never make the mistake of tripping over her feet just after five minutes of jogging."

Naruto eyebrow raised in confusion. "Jogging? We were running at full speed."

Hanabi threw a side glance at her elder sister. _I'm so going to get you ruining this!_

Hinata scoffed at the idea. "Yeah, maybe you were, if you weren't using chakra."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Ok so Hanabi is as fast as me with chakra."

Hinata angrily stomped her feet. "No! She was jogging with chakra! If she wasn't using chakra to run, you would've already tagged her! If she was chakra sprinting, then she would've left you in the dust. "Don't you see the purpose of the first rule she came up with. She tagged me first. She wanted you to chase her and she tripped on purpose so you two would end in a position like that!"

Naruto was about to say something about that then stopped his self. _It does make sense though…_ "Nabi-Chan, is this true?"

Hanabi hung her head in defeat. "Yeah, it's true…"

Naruto nodded. "It wouldn't have gained you any favor in my choice anyways."

Hanabi wore a dumbfounded look. "Huh!?"

Hinata began pressing her fingers together, nervous of what Naruto will say. "What do you mean?"

Naruto scratched the back of his. _I don't want to tell them how I'm going to choose yet… I don't want Nab-Chan to act._ "Well at first it was how I felt about the both of you, which one I liked more basically. But ever since that meeting this morning, it became something different…"

Hanabi jumped onto that immediately. "Something different?"

Naruto laughed. "I'm not going to tell you what will help me choose! Just know answering my questions truthfully would only help you for the future."

Hanabi gave up and instead focused on another topic, "So, now what are we going to do?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head then shrugged. "I don't know, perhaps some TV?"

Hinata nodded in acceptance. "Sure, whatever you say Naruto-Kun."

Hanabi on the other hand shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine with it, nothing better to do…"

* * *

So in the end the three of them made their way back to Naruto's apartment to watch TV to wait for Naruto and Hanabi's date. What Naruto didn't know was that the two girls were not paying attention to the TV; instead they were simply snuggling against him, content that his arms were around them, shooting glares at each other. "Damn! Did you two see that!? He threw a shuriken from a mile away and still hit the target dead center!"

Hinata smiled at the entertained Naruto. "Wow! That was awesome Ruto-Kun!"

Hinata frowned. "A mile away? I don't think that's possible. A target would probably be either invisible or just a do on the horizon. And to even throw something a mile, you would probably need a lot of chakra to throw that far… and a lot of strength… Movies like these are only to entertain those low-class commoners who know nothing of what ninjas could do."

Naruto frowned at this statement. _Commoners? That's right I still haven't observed how she interacts with strangers. I have a feeling that she might have social issues._ "Well, that may very well be the case, but it's still entertaining to watch."

Hanabi simply shrugged as she looked up at the clock. "It seems to be a matter of opinion… Well look at the time. I think it's time for us to get ready."

Naruto smiled as he got up. "So, how do you want me to dress up?"

Hanabi glared at Naruto warningly. "Not in that outfit!" _That testing of his will not fly by with me!_ "Dress up in something real nice. We aren't going if it you don't look nice."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Alright Nabi-Chan, whatever you say." _Good, she has the good sense to get me to dress up. She is not afraid to say no to me and say what is on her mind. Perhaps not exactly…"_

As Hanabi passed by Naruto she whispered so only he could hear. "Don't even try to test me like you did Nee-Chan."

Naruto smirked as Hanabi entered his room to begin changing while he decided to take the bathroom. _Scratch that, she's not afraid to say what is exactly on her mind._

* * *

The two looked upon the building they were about to enter. Naruto, with his neatly combed back blond hair, wore a black suit, pants, a whit undershirt with a black tie all complete with black dress shoes. "Wow, nice place you chose."

Hanabi on the other hand had on a midnight blue spaghetti string dress that hung to about halfway down to her thighs. She needed not make up for she knew she looked good without it. When Naruto asked why she did not do her hair differently, she responded with the fact that strand of hair always kept hanging in front of her face. She blushed when he said that she looked beautiful with her hair like that. "Thanks. Let's get inside, the wait is probably long." _Perhaps I should have aimed for 5:00 instead… ah well, more time with Ruto-Kun._

Naruto frowned. "Perhaps we should have come earlier?"

Hanabi shrugged with an air of indifference. "Too late now."

The two proceeded inside only to find the place not as full as they thought. "Well, perhaps we were worrying over nothing?"

Hanabi simply walked up to the seater, the only clue that she even heard him was the "Perhaps," that escaped her lips.

The seater bowed and smiled. "Hello, Hyuuga-San, welcome to the Flying Fish, table for one?"

Hanabi's eyes furrowed. "Listen here commoner! You saw me walk in with another person, but chose to ignore that fact. So, that makes it a table for two, not one."

The woman sweated. "So _that_ is with you?"

Hanabi growled under her breath. "Of course _he_ is! What? Got a problem with that commoner!?"

The woman shifted her eyes to Naruto, who simply waved and smiled. "A-Alright, but only because of your pardon for this de- I-I mean… for Uzumaki. P-Please follow me."

Naruto frowned when they started going to their table. _Did she act like that because she was defending me, or is that how she usually acts around others?_

The two were seated at a table as the woman bowed. "You're waitress will be right with you."

Naruto smiled and nodded with his response. "Thank you."

The woman was caught off guard with Naruto's manners. "Y-You're we-welcome?"

The woman left the table confused at the so called 'demon's' behavior. Hanabi sighed as she took the menu and began flipping through the pages. "Ummm let's see, for drinks… how about milk… As for my food… Ummmm... Sushi, without any Mitsuba. Yeah, milk and Sushi without Mitsuba."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like you don't like Mitsuba."

Hanabi nodded. "I never liked Mitsuba."

Naruto nodded and looked at his menu. "Meh, I'll just get a coke and some salmon, Nabi-Chan, want to share an appetizer of fish sticks?"

Hanabi shrugged. "I might have some."

A waitress walked up to the table with a smile and bowed. "Hi, welcome to Furaingufisshu. My name is Mitsuki and I am going to be your waitress this evening. Can I get you anything?"

Hanabi just stared at the waitress. "Commoner, you can get me some milk and Sushi without mitsuba, Ruto-Kun a coke and a salmon, but before you get us our main course, you can bring out a dish of fish stick and make it snappy!"

Mitsuki was appalled by the 9 year olds rudeness unfortunately she could not talk back or do anything with the food like she usually does with normally rude customers, as she feared the Hyuuga. "Y-Yes Hyuuga-San!"

Hanabi growled as Mitsuki ran off. "I hate the name Hyuuga."

Naruto glared at Hanabi, who looked up and shrugged. "What?"

Naruto sighed frustratingly. _Well, that certainly answers my question; she's like this to everyone else. I'll have to talk to her on our way home about that, as I have other questions to ask her. There is no doubt that she likes me, but… _"Nothing was just thinking about the near future."

Hanabi stared down at the table, a bit saddened about any outcome to any of this. "Oh…"

Naruto smiled as he put his hand on hers. "Whatever happens, I'll be there for you and your sister."

Hanabi smiled at Naruto's words and physical contact. "Thanks."

Naruto let his expression fall flat before addressing Hanabi's earlier comment. "Nabi-Chan, when you said you hate the name Hyuuga, what did you mean?"

Hanabi grit her teeth together. "Ever since I was born, my life has been planned. I was meant to be the Head of the Hyuuga Clan. I didn't mind because it was all I knew. I was kept in the compound 24/7, always on watch. Sure, I could take walks in the garden, but that was all I could go. I think they purposely kept me in so being Clan Head was all I knew, at least until it would be too late for me to do anything."

"It wasn't until 2 years ago that I got curious and began asking what was outside and they told me not to worry about more than the politics and the ninja system. I was denied the request. Frustrated, I managed to escape their eyes and stepped outside for the first time. I was amazed at how big the village was, I even discovered the park." Hanabi smiled as she remembered her first time on the swing.

"Unfortunately, as I discovered the beauty, I also discovered the ugly. Some kids, who I guess feared or hated the Hyuuga Clan, began picking on me. Some of the words they said almost made me doubt my existence, as pitiful as it was. They almost got physical when I was saved."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Saved? By who?"

Hanabi smiled as she placed her hands on Naruto's, whose heart began racing. "You, while I did not have an immediate crush on you, I admired you. You represented what I was just discovering, the freedom to choose my own path. While it was not completely clear that day, every time I saw you, you were either picked on by the other kids or were not treated right by the commoners. But you did not let that get you down. You got right back up and continued to try to prove your existence. You still are."

"As to how many times I saw you, it was not that many times, but when the Clan discovered that I saw outside the compound, they were forced to show me around, otherwise they'd know I'd rebel. Every time I saw you get picked on, the more I thought it was not right. So I finally decided to return the favor and protect you and here we are now."

Naruto smiled. "So your feelings didn't come out of nowhere. While I don't particularly remember saving you, as I saved many others from bullying, I felt like I met you somewhere from before."

Hanabi didn't know how she felt about that, at least he somewhat recognized her, a little. "It's alright."

Naruto frowned. "So now because you saw all there was to see in the outside world, you want freedom from your clan… Be honest with me Nabi-Chan, are you trying to use me to gain your freedom?"

Hanabi's breathing suddenly stopped as her heart started racing. _Oh no! What do I tell him? I want him to choose me, but I don't think he would if I told him that at least a part of me is using him for this freedom! What do I do!?_ Suddenly, words spoken by Naruto echoed within her mind. _"Just know answering my questions truthfully would only help you for the future." _Hanabi took a deep breath to calm help herself. _He definitely won't choose me if I'm not honest with him. Even if I did lie and he still picked me, he would eventually discover the lie and the trust between us will crumble. _"I would be lying if I said no."

Naruto simply stared at her, silently telling her to go on.

Hanabi felt her heart race again. "Yes, while I do have feelings for you, a part of me always has been trying to get you to choose me so I could have my freedom."

Naruto smiled comfortingly. "It takes a lot to admit something like that. I will take this into consideration for doing this. I must ask, why did you tell me the truth?"

Hanabi laid her head on the table as her stomach growled. "You said something about telling the truth, but I decided it was best to do so because if you chose me and I lied then you would have eventually found out, then where would our trust be at that point?"

Naruto nodded. "I don't know, but thanks for telling the truth anyways."

Hanabi looked up as she saw their drinks and appetizer. "No problem, fish sticks are here."

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Finally!"

Before the waitress could say anything, Hanabi swiped the drinks and the plate from the tray and glared at Mitsuki. "What took you so long commoner!? There was enough time to tell my whole life story! Our food better be out here by the time our fish sticks are done. I'm starving!"

* * *

As the two were walking from the restaurant, Naruto decided to talk about her attitude towards others. "Nabi-Chan, why do you treat other people in such a way?"

Hanabi glared at Naruto. "They are commoners, Ruto-Kun. It is through only special circumstances that I don't treat in such a manner, even though you are a commoner!"

Naruto sadly sighed. "It seems being high-class has given you the lack of appreciation for your position and perhaps the lack of sympathy for those in not such a lucky position."

Hanabi simply shrugged it off as it was nothing. "I don't care about dirt eating commoners. In my opinion they should just die off so they don't have to live with such misery."

Naruto glared hard at Hanabi as he stopped walking, which forced Hanabi to stop as well. "Nabi-Chan, why do you have such an attitude towards those less fortunate?"

Hanabi crossed her arms. "Are we really going to do this now?"

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Yes. How you treated our waitress and seater was uncalled for."

Hanabi ground her teeth. "What, you expect me to be nice like my push over of a sister!?"

Naruto shook his head with a frown. "No, I don't expect you to be anything like your sister, but that does not mean you have to be rude to everyone around you. That is not a good way to make friends."

Hanabi began feeling tear in her eyes. "Baka! How can I possibly be nice to those who have always been mean to the person I love now!?"

Naruto's jaw snapped shut as Hanabi took a deep breath. "Ruto-Kun, I need you to understand something, believe it or not, my attitude was way worse when I was small, but that was because I was told to behave in such a manner. In some way it stuck to me. I never let it out to you because you only deserve kindness, but I have no such reserves for those who would ostracize someone for something they didn't even do."

Naruto was speechless. "So… your clan made you like this?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yeah, but like I have been trying to escape them, I've been trying to change myself for the past two years."

Naruto smiled as he hugged her. "Good, because that attitude you had was not you. I know the real Nabi-Chan is somewhere in you. I want to see her come out and transform you into a better person."

Hanabi sniffled as she broke contact. "Thanks."

* * *

Naruto and Hanabi arrived at the apartment to find Hinata sleeping. Naruto looked at Hanabi and nodded to her to tell her to change back. Naruto then sat on the couch next to her and gently shook her awake. "Hinata-Chan."

Hinata slowly woke up. "Huhn, Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, it's me… I want to ask you something."

Hinata yawned herself awake. "Sure… hey, how did your date go with Imouto-Chan?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'll tell you later. Why do you love me?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, slightly put off by the suddenness of such a question. "Because… you saved me from some bullies when we were young. Since then, I-I've always watched you in the background, growing up a-and never giving up. I-I was so inspired, that I got a crush almost immediately. That crush grew into something more recently…"

Naruto grimly looked up at the ceiling. "Do you love me so much that are you willing to give up on your dream of becoming the Clan Head?"

Hinata gasped. "N-Naruto-Kun, why ask such a thing!?"

Naruto glared at Hinata. "Are you?"

Hinata looked down at the floor. "Y-Yes."

It may have been a nervous yes, but the truthfulness hasn't been clearer. But still… _She should not give up her dream because of me, what if it doesn't work out? Hell, what if my relationship with Nabi-Chan doesn't work out if I choose her? Difference is, Nabi-Chan wants freedom so even if it does not work out, she still has achieved her dream, while Hinata will lose everything if I fall out with her. But Nabi-Chan is 9 years old! At least Hinata is my age… Hell, I'm not ready to do any of this!_

"Ruto-Kun, your turn to change."

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts. "Thanks."

* * *

After Naruto changed he called the two sisters and they sat either side of him. Hanabi looked up, heart beating fast. "So, have you made your decision?"

Naruto opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again before closing it again. With a frustrated sigh he closed his eyes and looked down. "I… I will have an answer for you in the morning… I have to sleep on this. It will not be an easy decision. Good night."

Hinata and Hanabi at the same time said the same thing. "Night."

Naruto silently walked out of his bedroom and closed the door. _One way or another, tomorrow morning will be filled with tears._

Hinata and Hanabi stared each other, both scared for what will happen tomorrow. "Hinata Nee-Chan, can you please hold me while I sleep? I'm scared for what will happen in the short future."

Hinata smiled kindly. "Of course Hanabi-Chan. I will always be there for you."

Hanabi sniffled as the two lied down on the bed and covered themselves with the blanket, wondering what Naruto's future decision will bring them.

* * *

**A/N Alright! Chapter finally done! I could post this! Yay! There is one more chapter to this than I can officially turn this into a complete. Alright, I already made up my mind for who Naruto is going to choose. The thing is, I won't let you know until that chapter is out. But, you can still try and convince me for either of the girls by using the reviews. Simply voting will not work, for I have made up my mind. Like I said you have to convince me to have Naruto choose the girl you want him to wind up with. It can not be both. Don't worry, you'll probably have a couple months before I finally get around to this fic again. But once I start writing the next chapter to this fic, nothing anyone can say will make me change my mind.**

**So, try to convince to have Naruto choose Hinata or Hanabi, but not both.**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R! This is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	5. Goodbye

Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors alike, this is 9tailsfox2 with an important announcement.

I know I have not uploaded in a chapter in a while and for that, I'm sorry. I'm currently going through some personal problems in my life that is making me take a look at my life, and one thing is becoming clear. I need to cut my ties with my fics. I know I promised not to abandon any of my fics, but these problems are just too much. While I'm not disappearing completely, 9tailsfox2 will. I might come back under a new name, but you will not know it is me, unless you are familiar enough with my writing style. Who knows, I'll rewrite my fics under my new name and hopefully be a lot better. For those who I consider friends on here, I will personally PM you for a more personal goodbye. I'm sad to go, but it must be done.

To those all who have been my faithful readers and followers, for one final time, this is 9tailsfox2 signing off.


End file.
